So, how did you two meet?
by UtsuhoTetsuya
Summary: An interview-like fanfic on how Akashi and Kuroko first fell in love and how they go about their daily life in college; the things that they do including a sneak peek on how their first night was like. Read about what Akashi was willing to do for his beloved and how oblivious Kuroko can get in a relationship. AkaKuro / Rated M for sexual contents / Request fic by Anon-san!


Yo everyone! Sorry, but we'll be on hiatus! Important exams coming up so please bare with us! Alright, about a few weeks ago, someone pm-ed me (Lisa) for an AkaKuro fic. She requested a detailed biography(?) of AkaKuro life in college. They have only been going out a few months and this fic is basically what they think of each other and how they go about their daily life together ever since they first started going out~ Like the Mr and Mrs Smith interview... I was asked to make them seem as though they were being interviewed... so... yeah... They are actually telling a story each but towards the end... You'll see! Enjoy dear person who does not wish to be mentioned! \^O^/ May this satisfy your little heart~

**Warning:** Akashi and Kuroko might be a bit OOC... Sorry...

* * *

_He is perfect. In every way possible he is perfect. His hair, his eyes, his smile and most importantly, his love for me. _

_We belong together now and forever._

_I'll appreciate the things he do and the things he has done._

_I will always be his as how he is always mine._

* * *

(Kuroko's POV)

Akashi is a very strange person. He has this demeanor that makes you respect yet fear him. Still, I truly appreciate God for showing me to him. Want to know our story? ...I don't actually know where to start, much less describe him. Maybe I should start on how I started harboring feelings for him. Alright, here goes.

Last year, during our freshmen year, I realized my feelings for a friend. Like most people, I was part of a group as well. To this day, I'm still surprised that my childhood friends stuck with me even through college. Anyway, my group of friends consists of 9 people including me, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi, Momoi, Kagami and Ogiwara. We're really close especially Kagami and Ogiwara who are my self-proclaimed brothers.

Out of all of them, the one I fell for was Aomine. Yes, I 'bat for the other team' as how Kagami called it. I wasn't ashamed of it but I found no reason to shout it to the world either. I confided in Aomine a lot and we became really close at one point. On a silent night, Aomine called me out for dinner, just the two of us. I happily agreed. At the restaurant he took me off campus, he looked flustered and nervous. He was so cute. But that night, my heart was crushed when he revealed his motive. Apparently, he had a 'thing' for Kise and was seeking advice from me. Being the good-natured person I was, I gave him some tips I learned from Momoi. I told him that I had his back no matter what. It was painful. But it'd be even more painful if I had pushed my feelings towards him.

That night, I walked alone to my room. Even though I had a twin room, I didn't have a roommate. Dejectedly, I fell on my knees as the painful thought of Aomine finally kicked in. Tears fell from my eyes. I had worked hard to get where I was and yet I didn't even get the chance to tell Aomine how I felt about him. As I let my feelings out quietly, a knock came on my door. It was Kagami. He helped me through the night as I told him what had happened. He was probably the first to know about my pointless unrequited love.

The days flew by effortlessly after my unspoken feelings were turned into nothing. Momoi's face looked sad when she found out. She knew about my feelings and had helped me countless times in strengthening my bond with Aomine but it can't be helped. What's not meant to be was not meant to be.

This was when I noticed Akashi's advances. In the classes that we shared, I constantly felt someone staring at me from behind. Maybe it was because I sat in the front row but every time I glanced behind me, only Akashi had his eyes on me. I asked him for his reasons once in awhile but he simply shrugged it off. During lunch break or room-takeouts (eating takeouts in someone's room), Akashi would choose to sit next to me. It was normal at first and I didn't think much of it at all. All of a sudden, my opinion changed when a piece of rice was stuck on my cheek. Akashi who took note of it, licked it off my face casually as though it was a normal thing to do. This happened during one of our room-takeouts.

Kagami, Ogiwara and Aomine were the first ones to see the scene unfold and the others followed suit due to the awkward silence. Akashi licked the rice passed through his lips before swallowing it. I remember looking back at him and feeling my face heat up. I stood up silently and left Ogiwara's room that he shared with Kagami.

Surely, no one had dared to ask Akashi I assume since I didn't hear anything from the room as I left. I went back to my room and slept the incident off. Afterwards it got difficult to ignore Akashi's bold moves. Now that I think about it, he was rather charming in a way. He'd wait for me outside of my class, he'd walk me to my dorm room, and of course, he already reserved his seat beside me during meal times. I didn't ignore him but I didn't fully respond to them either. I was afraid I guess. What would happen if I fell for him but he did not feel the same towards me?

After a few weeks, I finally started responding. When Akashi was waiting outside of class, I'd be the first running towards him just to let him walk me to my next class or lunch. When Akashi stared at me, I stared back; sensing the spark I did not have with Aomine. I finally started falling for this sweet side of him. Akashi, the rumored dictator of our time, was a very caring and considerate person. Sadly, the royal treatment he gave me slowly faded and a wall was suddenly built between us for a week or two. I knew he would eventually get tired of me. I was selfish back then and never thought of his feelings.

On the 13th day Akashi ignored me, a thunderstorm came for a long visit at campus. The burst of lightning and the explosive sound of thunder were my greatest fear. When I was young, I escaped death when the tree I climbed was struck by lightning. To this day, the eerie sound and blinding light turned me into a coward. That evening, I wrapped myself around my blanket and rocked back and forth, trying so hard to forget it but it was futile. It came to a stage where my hands were trembling and my heart was beating so fast, I could've sworn I was hyperventilating. My unsteady hands reached for my cellphone. Unconsciously, I called Akashi. I usually called Kagami for situations like this. He provided good comfort.

I was too lost to actually think rationally. I knew Akashi was having class yet I still called him. When the ringing ended, I could hear some soft background. I knew Akashi was on the other line, waiting for me to say something but I couldn't conjure up anything.

**_"What is it Kuroko?"_** I still remember him asking that... He sounded as though I was the last person he wanted to talk to at that time.

I was about to speak when all of a sudden, a flash of lightning soared in the sky followed by an extremely loud thunder roaring to the earth. Reflexively, out of shock and fear, I dropped my phone as my hands gripped the side of my ears. I pulled my legs in tighter and hid my face in between my knees. Pathetic I know. I can't really recall how long I stayed in that position as a continuous series of lightning and thunder haunted me.

My astraphobia distracted me enough to not even realize that my locked door had been forced open. Next thing I knew, someone was holding me securely; wrapping me with warm arms that welcomed me greatly. I could feel comforting caresses on the back of my neck and spine followed by soothing words whispered into my ear. After regulating my breathing and the thumping sound of my heart quieted down, I could finally hear properly. It was Akashi. I knew it was him even before I could hear again. Only he had that distinct smell. Only he had a place for me in his arms. And only he would race to my room to comfort me. We were friends for the longest of time. It wasn't a surprise that he knew what I called him for.

It was kind of late, but I hugged him back and sobbed helplessly into his shoulder. Not only because I felt relieved that I was saved but also because I reflected on how slow I was to see what Akashi would do for me. In a nutshell, that was when I realized my feelings for him. I whispered into his ear with a trembling voice...

* * *

(Akashi's POV)

Tetsuya...is a truly troublesome case. However, no matter how difficult he may be, I treasure him. All his faults and all his insecurities makes him beautifully imperfect yet ideal for me. I'll share our story. Hmm... Where shall I start? Let's kickoff from the very beginning.

It may seem impossible but Tetsuya and I along with a few others have managed to stay together since elementary school. We know each others strengths, weaknesses, likes, dislikes, talents, fallbacks and even secrets. At least I did. Tetsuya was no different and yet he was very special to me. Tetsuya was very kind hearted and treated everyone fairly. He was a little naive towards his surroundings though. Hence, began my unrequited love.

Yes, I had no interest in women. Truth is, I find women exceedingly useless and irritating. Except Satsuki. She is useful in many ways and very easy on the eyes. Still, I had no interest in getting to know her any better than I already did. Tetsuya however was very difficult for me to penetrate the 'friend' barrier. I watched him for a long time. Then, I realized that he had his eyes set on someone else in our group of friends. He showed very obvious signs but that stupid Daiki confused Tetsuya's advances with a normal 'We're best friends' type of thing. It was pitiful to be able to tell where it was going. Especially since it's also very clear that Daiki shared a mutual bond with Ryouta.

I watched the night Tetsuya found out about Daiki's feelings towards Ryouta. Coincidentally, Shintarou and I had discussed a few matters at the same restaurant that night. I overheard their conversation when I excused myself to the restroom. I could hear the strain in Tetsuya's voice as he masked his broken heart to politely entertain Daiki for the night. Daiki was truly an idiot. Of course, Ryouta was an excellent partner but Daiki should have been able to capture Tetsuya's feelings for him and not crush his hopes heartlessly. Tetsuya deserves a formal rejection in the least.

I parted with Shintarou and followed Tetsuya back to campus quietly. I watched from afar as he entered his dorm and into his room. Tetsuya's silhouette slowly disappeared from the translucent window as he seemingly crouched down. I wanted to be there for him but it was not yet my time. The red cellphone in my pocket was brought out and flipped open. I dialed a number and waited for the call to be connected. The person picked up the phone and I said one sentence to him, "He needs you right now." before I hung up. As someone who Tetsuya treated as a brother, 'he' should know best who I was referring to in that call. Why else would I call 'him' anyway?

Slowly, Tetsuya managed to act normally around Daiki and the others. Satsuki's pained face when she saw Tetsuya with Daiki confirmed that she knew about it. I wasn't surprised. She was a fujoshi after all.

With Daiki out of the picture, I initiated my plans. Everyday, in the classes we shared, I would stare at Tetsuya who sits in front to make up for his weak presence. At first, he didn't think much of it because it was considerably relevant for those who sit at the back to stare at the people who sit in the first row. Nonetheless, he started getting restless and finally glances behind him. He noticed me staring even harder when he looked back at me. It was interesting to see the slight blush on his face and neck. He asked me the reason for constantly staring at him but I never gave him a solid answer.

On a Friday night, Ogiwara and Kagami invited all of us to their room for some rice balls they bought from a vendor outside of campus. It was another one of our room-takeouts as how they called it. As usual I took my seat beside Tetsuya. I have been doing so every time we had meals together. Tetsuya didn't mind, he barely noticed it actually. That night, I made a bold move by licking a piece of rice that was stuck on Tetsuya's cheek. The room became silent as we became the center of attention. I licked the piece of rice into my mouth and swallowed it. I saw Tetsuya's face turning bright red as he stood up and left the room.

After that incident, I began pampering him. Tetsuya was very docile. I would wait for him during the classes we did not share. I walked him back to his room when he had late night duties or sometimes just for the fun of it. I even claimed the seat next to him practically anywhere we were. It made me happy how Tetsuya's face would light up every time he saw me at the door at the end of a boring class. However, as I said before, Tetsuya is a very troublesome case.. Despite the things I did for him, he rejected the thought of wanting me by his side. Perhaps he was afraid to fall for someone again. Curse you Daiki.

To make Tetsuya realize how much he needed me, I decided to ignore him. The first day I did this, I saw the pained expression on his face. I chose not to care. I wanted him to find out himself how he truly felt about me. Of course, I was very sure of the outcome. Still, to not hear a thing from him for almost two weeks was a bit worrisome. On the 13th day, I finally received a response. During my 4pm class, a call came from him. I sat at the back that day so I was able to avoid the lecturer from spotting me. I flipped my phone open and waited for Tetsuya to say something but the other end was very quiet. I sighed and asked, "What is it Kuroko?" with a little trace of false disappointment in my voice.

I could almost hear him trying to say something when all of a sudden, a huge roar of thunder could be heard outside. A loud crashing sound resounded in my ear from my phone. It had been raining for quite some time that day. Then, I remembered that Tetsuya feared this kind of weather most to the point that he used to hide under tables or tight corners. I hadn't seen him act that way since we were in junior high. He stopped acting so childishly though after he met us and made us his new shield. He would simply cling onto one of us and he would feel safe. I figured that no one must have been with him. I packed my things and snuck out of class. I rushed to his dorm and ran up to his room. I twisted the door knob but it was locked. If Tetsuya was really facing his fear alone, he would definitely not hear a thing I was saying through the door.

I mustered all my strength and forced the door open. In the corner of the room, I saw Tetsuya wrapped in his blanket; his hands clutching his ears and he was pulling his knees in as he hid his face in between them. I sat in front of him and pulled his body into my arms. I gently caressed the back of his head; brushing my hand from his head down to the middle of his back. I whispered soothing words into his ear. Thankfully, his tensed body gave into my hug and words. Ever so slowly, he returned my hug. His quivering fingers squeezed the clothes on my back. I felt Tetsuya's hot tears wetting my shoulder.

In a low voice, he whispered, "Please...don't leave me.."

Considering the situation he was in, of course I wouldn't leave him but I knew what he really meant. I hugged him tightly before gently prying him from me, enough for me to see his face. I lifted his chin with my hand and watched how Tetsuya's eyes were wet with tears and his face slightly flushed. I lowered my head and connected our lips together. Tetsuya didn't back away. Quite the opposite actually. I was taken by surprise when he responded to the kiss. Tetsuya opened his lips when my tongue licked his lips for permission. I pushed my tongue in and felt Tetsuya's temperature rise. Throughout our make-out session, I smoothly pushed him down to lay on the ground. The blanket that was wrapped around him provided a comfortable cushion for my beloved's back.

Tetsuya moaned into the kiss as my tongue probed and explored his mouth. I enticed his tongue to play along but it was a bit shy. I could tell that was his first kiss. Daiki has no idea what he had missed. By the time our lips parted, Tetsuya was a panting mess. Even the weather outside had brightened. I lowered my head again and leaned my forehead against his. I stared deeply into his eyes and said...

* * *

(Kuroko's POV)

After I whispered to him, Akashi pulled me away from him; just enough to see my face. I could tell what was going to happen so I didn't fight back. I had to admit that Akashi's kisses are very intoxicating. The first time he ever kissed me, I felt as though I couldn't breath but that was the very fact why I wanted more. He breathlessly took me to another world. That time, when Akashi finally let me breath, I realized I was already on the ground with him on top of me. He smiled at me as he leaned his forehead on mine. He said as he stared into my eyes, "I love you Tetsuya. I will never leave you. Even when you push me away, I will force you back into my arms. Even if you choose to love someone else, I will tie you to me. Even when I die, I will haunt you everyday of your life. I will always be by your side, Tetsuya. I love you. I always have and always will."

I was taken back by Akashi's words. I could feel my heart throb violently. I knew that I loved him and I was happy to know that he loved me. By the way, that was the first time he ever called me by my first name. That day I slept in his arms on my bed. I never actually knew since when the roar of the thunder ended.

Afterwards, Akashi started calling all of our friends by their first names. It shocked them but they never questioned him.

Our routine continued. Every day, he'd wait for me outside my class, he'd sit with me wherever we were, walk me anywhere I wanted to go. Of course, you could say we became more intimate with each other... Holding each other's hand, exchanging pecks here and there. We didn't even declare the fact that we were going out. Then again, we were being very obvious. I still remember this one afternoon during another one of our room-takeouts. Aomine was flirting with Kise on his lap while Akashi was kissing my neck on a couch. Seeming that we weren't in the public eyes of strangers, I responded rather positively. Surely, we weren't that shameless to go too far in front of our friends.

But they did get to see a different side of me that day as we never actually turned each other on in front of them. Aomine was most shocked though (aside from Kagami and Ogiwara who were practically my siblings as I mentioned because we've been together since birth). Aomine said in awe, "Wow Tetsu... Never thought I'd live to see you act so...vulgar.."

Akashi instinctively pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my torso protectively, "Eyes off Daiki."

I felt my heart throb again. Honestly, I think I'm a masochist somehow. Having Akashi tie me down pleased me to no end. That reminds me... I never got to the good part yet; our sexual activities. Now that's a topic I can't quite describe in detail but I'll try.

The first night Akashi took me, was a night forever etched into my memories. It was unforgettable. It happened almost three weeks after we started going out. We were studying in his room for our mock exam in the winter. I had no idea what had gotten into me that night but I felt extremely aroused. Akashi was sitting across me with his studying glasses on as he played with his pen in his hand; reading some study material. He was wearing a red shirt and the way he was sitting made him look VERY desirable. In my eyes at least. I felt a twitch down below that made me feel very uncomfortable in my clothes. I merely excused myself back to my room. I simply told him that I wanted to shower before going out for dinner. Akashi didn't say anything.

I hurried back to my room. My dorm was 2 blocks away so I avoided anyone that I might've known. When I got to my room, I locked the door and leaned on it as I slid down slowly to the ground. My hands creeped into my pants and I masturbated for the fifth time that week. I never knew the process of dating so the fact that I masturbated while thinking of Akashi scared me. I pulled my shirt up to bite the collar and pulled my pants down for some extra room to move. I masturbated enough to figure out that the only way to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling was to relieve myself. It took me a few strokes before I actually did. I panted on the floor audaciously. Hygiene was important so, I pulled myself up and cleaned up after my mess.

Moments later I was already stark naked in my shower. Technically, I didn't lie to Akashi. I tried my very best to not think about him but as I said, I was very horny that day. It didn't take long before I got hard again. The cold water continuously poured on my head as I used my hand to lean on the wall with my other hand wrapped around my pulsating organ. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. I heard footsteps and finally, someone entered the shower with me. From behind me, the person took hold of my hand that was around my cock while his other hand was placed on my stomach. Without having to turn around, my frozen body could almost see the smirk on the person's face. He leaned in close to my ear and said...

* * *

(Akashi's POV)

After my confession, it sort of became a given for us to go out together. We didn't even announce it to anyone, it just happened. Tetsuya was very expressive despite his lack of words and expression. He would shyly slip his hand into mine when we walked. He would lean in closer when we sat next to each other. He would give in every time I pampered him. He was the sweetest treat too. And as much as I wanted to ravish him, I waited for him to give the green light. After all, I didn't want to do anything that might hurt or scar him. Sex between men isn't exactly painless.

And for the third time, I'll say, he is so goddamn troublesome. Maybe he doesn't realize it but he sometimes show himself off in public. It's the pheromones I tell you. It couldn't be helped since he was head over heels for me and only I could make his legs shake weakly every time we kissed. Still, he never did give me the green light to have my way with him. That and his brothers always got on my nerves. They weren't blood related but the overprotective-stare showdown would constantly happen between me and Kagami and sometimes Ogiwara. I didn't care. Tetsuya LOVED being with me. There was nothing they could do about it.

I waited patiently for Tetsuya to prepare himself. Maybe I expected too much because he was completely clueless about this dating issue. All we did was study, go out and exchange kisses. It annoyed me to not be able to do more but I honestly didn't expect Tetsuya to not know what he was supposed to 'allow' me to do. A few weeks before our mock exam, Tetsuya came over to study in my room. My sight had been getting a bit fuzzy so I bought myself some mild reading glasses. It definitely caught my beloved's attention. Seriously, he was eating me inside out with the way he was staring at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Tetsuya feeling VERY uncomfortable. I smirked inwardly.

As much as I wanted Tetsuya to ask for it, I supposed it was time for me to take initiative. Unfortunately, right before I was going to pounce on him, Tetsuya got up and said he wanted to go shower back in his room before going out for dinner. Honest to god, I was rather pissed but then I saw the red tint on Tetsuya's face right before he left. A smirk formed from my lips as I thought,_ 'Time for the wolf to end the chase with the lamb.'_

I too got up and exited my room. Everyone who was walking in the hallway cowered back to where they came from. Maybe it was my face? I truly wonder how I looked like that night. I casually walked to Tetsuya's dorm. I took my time, the lamb was cornered anyway. Around my right pointer finger was the keychain that was connected to the key of his room. We gave each other our room key that belonged to our non-existant roommates back when we first started dating. (Freshmen weren't allowed to change rooms) I happily hummed a tune unconsciously and practically scared everyone that saw and heard me. I couldn't help myself. My heart was fluttering with glee. I remember imagining Tetsuya writhing under me. It excited me even more.

When I reached his room, I unlocked the door quietly and let myself in. I saw the pile of tissues in the dustbin and heard the sound of water pouring in the bathroom. I locked the door and took off my clothes. As expected, my beloved had forgotten to lock the bathroom door. If anyone other than me had invited themselves in, Tetsuya would be easy prey. At that moment, as I entered the bathroom, I thought of a little punishment. I was going to simply force him into submission but then the position I saw him in changed my mind. He had his back facing me; water rushing down his skin. Before Tetsuya could turn around, I grabbed his right hand that was wrapped around his cock while my other hand was secured on his waist. After all, I wouldn't want to let the lamb escape again.

I felt his body stiffened as I leaned closer to him, "So this is what you had to rush back for?"

I squeezed my right hand that was wrapped around half of his hand and half of his pulsating shaft. Tetsuya let out a surprised shriek as he threw his head back. My spine tingled at the sound; even my hard on twitched. Tetsuya tried to snap my hand off his cock but I used my left hand to grab his and leaned it back to the shower wall; where it was originally placed. His hands were trapped. My right hand continued stroking his cock teasingly. Tetsuya struggled futilely probably from feeling extremely shameful with what I was doing to him. His moans were music to my ears even the 'No!' and the 'Stop!' he kept repeating. I teased his ear; licking it, biting it and sucking it. Finally, I felt Tetsuya shiver as he let out a blissful sigh. He finally came in both my hand and his. His legs gave out and I allowed him to fall on me. I slowly brought myself to the shower floor with Tetsuya nestled comfortably in between my legs. I kissed his neck and his cheek.

Tetsuya reached up to turn off the shower cap before leaning back on my chest to calm himself down, "You...are...intolerable..."

I smirked, "You, of all people, have no right to say that."

Surprisingly, Tetsuya kissed me on the lips and asked...

* * *

(Kuroko's POV)

I always hated it when Akashi did whatever he wanted with me but I never complained. Maybe I secretly like it... I don't know anymore...

That was the first time Akashi and I ever did anything sexually. Of course, the night was long, we didn't stop there. As I comfortably waited for my heart to stop beating so fast in between Akashi's legs, I looked up at him. He looked extremely proud with what he had done. I wanted to get rid of his smug face so I kissed him unexpectedly and tried to seduce him, "What took you so long?"

It worked I think...I remember seeing the glint in his eyes for the first time. Now, he always has that glint before we have sex.

Akashi kissed me in return very lovingly. He reached out for the towel that was hung on the railing just beside the door. (College bathrooms are small...) He draped it over my head and dried my hair off. I turned around and did the same to him using the same towel. Thank goodness his hair wasn't too wet or I might have needed extra time. Akashi tossed the towel to the side when we were done and he grabbed my chin as he kissed me again. I felt overwhelmed by his kiss. I didn't even realize that Akashi took hold of my legs and lifted me off the ground. We were like a married couple on our first night, except the fact that we were already naked, a bit wet and too aroused for our own good.

I felt myself being placed on my bed. In all those steps, Akashi never once parted his lips from mine. I tell you, he is extremely capable of pleasuring me. Akashi broke our kiss and licked his lips, "Delicious."

I blushed hard. After all, I was a virgin that time and I was scared but I trusted Akashi, not just because we had known each other for a long time but also because he was the only person in the world that had made me feel so safe in this small little bubble we shared. We stared into each other's eyes. Akashi looked so beautiful to me that night. He was like this mythical fox that acted as my guardian. And that night, his fur was most brilliant. Though the fox was a bit fearsome at times...

Akashi sunk his teeth into my neck and sucked hard, leaving a visible mark for all to see. Honestly, he was really possessive. Actually he still is even now.

I moaned as his mouth travelled all around my pale skin. He licked up any extra traces of water from my body. I didn't know what to do and Akashi could tell, I was sure of it because he said, "Don't worry, I'll do the work." with that smirk of his.

When he flipped me over to lie on my stomach, I wasn't sure what he was doing. I was even more confused when he lifted my ass up to his face. Akashi was gentle yet very bold when he parted my butt cheeks. I felt the heat rise in my face when his tongue probed back there. Then I realized,_ 'How else would men do it together?'_

Akashi licked and sucked my hole till I felt it swell. He probed it every now and then with his skilled tongue causing my cock to twitch and drip pre-cum. When he deemed me ready, Akashi poked my butt hole with two fingers before slowly pushing them in. My hands fisted the bed sheets under me as I gritted my teeth. It stung like A LOT but I bared with it. The two fingers plunged in and out of my hole, slowly arousing me. I did my best to silence my tongue from conjuring any discouraging words. We had gotten that far and I didn't want to ruin the mood for Akashi. He then added one more finger and thrust extra deep inside me without warning; hitting right on target at you-know-where.

My eyes widened as my whole body felt a numb yet electrifying sensation coursing through my nerves. Akashi did it again and I let out a very loud, lewd moan; my body twisting a little as I did so. I could 'hear' Akashi's smirk as he continued doing so. My body tried evading from that spot being violated but Akashi had me practically pinned under him. While his right hand was kept busy, he used his other to tease my weeping shaft. It didn't take much since I was already on edge. I screamed when I came the second time that night; again in his hand.

I let myself fall flat onto my bed when Akashi pulled his fingers out. And well... after that...we... C-Can we skip that part? I don't think... I can... 'retell' how we actually did it... Umm... Ok... Maybe Akashi can tell it for me too..? I'm truly sorry...

* * *

(Akashi's POV)

Well, since Tetsuya insisted that I continue our story on his behalf as well, I shall. Let's skip the part he has already mentioned and get on with the good stuff.

After the preparations were done, I flipped Tetsuya back into his original position; on his back, exposed and all. He looked absolutely stunning with his teary eyes, body glistened with sweat, and the way his chest was heaving as he panted harshly from all the things I had been doing to him. I couldn't help but kiss those swollen lips. Tetsuya was very wanton that night. Nowadays, I'd have to work extra hard to get him riling up for more. But the first time we did it, he was as erotic as no one could ever imagine.

I lifted his legs and placed them on my shoulders. I guided my hard on to his twitching hole and poked it teasingly. I watched Tetsuya shudder and gasp from the slight hot intrusion. I loomed over him and looked into his eyes for assurance. He could tell what I was asking for so he wrapped his arms around my neck as a 'Yes'. I took a deep breath before gently pushing my shaft in. All the while, my beloved would cling on my back and scream in my ear. I tried my best not to hurt him but it was futile to avoid the pain when it was his first time.

Even though Tetsuya was slightly suffering, I was in heaven. It was extremely wonderful to be inside of him. He would experimentally tighten his walls around my cock as he adjusted. I had to use all my self control to not just ravish him right there. After a few minutes, Tetsuya released his grip on my back and whispered into my ear, "You can move now.."

I didn't need anymore than that to start pounding into him. Having to already memorize where his prostate was, I aimed at that one spot every single time I thrust in. Tetsuya clenched his walls around me even more as he moaned and shrieked and held onto my back tighter. It was pure ecstasy for the both of us after that. I realized that his shaft was unattended to so I made use of my hand to stroke it to climax. Tetsuya released an unadulterated scream when he came the third time with my cum bursting inside of him. We both felt the afterglow of sex for the first time.

I stared into him and he stared into me. I was about to pull out but Tetsuya wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me towards him. Ever so sweetly, he whispered into my ear, "I love you Seijuurou.."

I realized that Tetsuya was most definitely my weakness and sex with him was insatiable for me. Why? Because right after he whispered those words into my ear, I started growing hard again inside of him. My beloved tossed and turned from feeling pressure building up inside him. God he looked fucking perfect, gasping and moaning like that. I can never get that face of his out of my mind every time we do it. Just so you know, we did it three times that night. My beloved became flaccid for 2 days and skipped a few classes. Surely enough, I learned some self control to make sure he is able to attend classes. Still, he never complains when we overdo it.

So, that is basically our sex life. It's almost the same every time. Well, not really.. Sometimes, Tetsuya would offer to suck me before penetrating him, or he would ride me instead of letting me have my way with him. There were also times when we explored sex by applying some bondage experiments but that's a different story.

Oh and I forgot to mention this, apparently, my beloved was a bit too loud the first time we did it. The dorm rooms didn't have THAT thick of walls so that night, everyone found out about us dating. His screams that night was sort of an official statement that we were going out. Even so, Tetsuya became more tame and pliant around me and would take every chance to cuddle closer. He was like a stray cat that had finally found a safe haven. Hell, he didn't even sit with his 'brothers' anymore. He even chooses me over them during every argument or decision-making situations.

Now, one year later, we're living in the same dorm room, still holding hands when we walk, still sitting next to each other and still haunting other students with our late night activities. Tetsuya is more beautiful than before as how the saying goes, 'Women become more beautiful when they're in love.'. Same thing applies for him. Though that means that my leash on him is tighter than ever. I notice the lingering looks some students give him but I'll never let them have him. He is mine and mine alone. Tetsuya is surprisingly tolerable towards my possessive and sadistic side. Maybe he is a masochist...

Well, that is our story from when we first confessed to our first time together and how the days go about from then on. I will always love him as how he'll always love me. I will always make sure that his smile is always filled with happiness.

* * *

_I'll cherish him. I'll give him all the love he needs, all the things he wants. _

_I'll protect him from his fears and I'll comfort him on those rainy days. I'll say the words he'd want to hear and I'll always stand by his side. _

_I'd hold that hand wherever we go and I'll satisfy his heart. _

_So that the day we part will never come. _

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay~~ How sweet~~ There's another part to this story which is the collection of omakes that my sister wrote! We'll try to have them posted as soon as possible! Hope you guys enjoyed that especially the person who requested this! You know who you are!


End file.
